CURIOSIDAD
by Akire777
Summary: Cronicas KaixRei SHOTA La curiosidad mato al gato? o.o que pasa si sumamos un manga, vaselina y un par de bellos niños! ¬ LEAN! Aunque si no quieren quedar mal de la cabeza pues... ñ.ñ


Hola de nuevo! XD Aquí estoy otra vez! nOn lista y cumpliendo el reto que la tremenda de Nekot nos puso….. mira que pedirnos un shota! XX si de por si ya tengo la mente retorcida, con esto termino de pervertirme! Jijiji bueno bueno, de hecho me gusto mucho….para que negarlo ¬¬U asi que a leer y divertirse!

**Disclamer:** Ni Beyblade, ni los personajes y mucho menos los trompos me pertenecen, bueno solo los que compre que ya pague por ellos ¬…..solo las idioteces que escribo y las cosas que les hago hacer a los personajes son mios mios todos mios! n.n

**Advertencia: **Esto es un **SHOTA**, si no sabes lo que es, se refiere a las relaciones entre adultoxniño, o niñoxniño….si, niños así que si no te gusta o te parece ofensivo te recomiendo dejar de leer…..claro que si me conoces y quieres perder la imagen angelical que tienes de mi ., pues mejor lee y date cuenta de lo pervertido que soy XD(eso va para los familiares y/o amigos he ¬¬)

**Ah! Y MI PRIMER LEMMON! SII! Que rico! ¬ una lemonade de niños! XD a ver que tal queda!**

**Pareja:** _KaiXRei,principal y TalaxBryan _pa' no perder la costumbre jiji

**Género:** Yaoi, Shonen Ai, Otro intento de romance y de humor XD

'………….' Acciones

**Oneshot.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**.:CURIOSIDAD:.**

**Por: Akire777**

En una casa cualquiera, de un lugar común, en un tiempo indefinido (XD O sea en cualquier lugar del mundo n.n) viene un niño de 7 años recién cumplidos, al encuentro de otro niño no mucho mayor que el…

'_Corriendo' _

- Kai! _'llega hasta donde esta el otro niño'_ ¡Lo tengo! '_dice sosteniendo en alto lo que parece ser un libro'_

- Como lo conseguiste? O.o

- Ah fue muy fácil n.n mi primo Bry esta muy ocupado con tu hermano, así que me metí a gatas en su habitación y lo traje. nn

- Excelente! :D

- Bueno entonces lo haremos Kai,

- Sip

- Bien! _'dice tomando de la mano a Kai'_ entonces vayamos a mi habitación! _'empieza a subir escaleras arrastrando al chico consigo'_

- Espera Rei! No crees que se darán cuenta? o.o

- Naa! Para nada! Además Bryan me prometió llevarnos al zoológico si lo dejaba 'jugar' con Tala hoy sin molestarlo. n.n

'_Se detienen frente a la puerta de su habitación' _vamos Kai_ ' lo empuja hacia dentro'_

- Ouch! Rei no tienes que ser tan tosco ¬¬

- Lo siento Kai '_cierra la puerta'_

- Mejor ponle seguro, que tal si nos buscan o.o

- Cierto _'asegura la puerta'_ la ultima vez casi nos descubren o/o

- Sep uú menos mal que Tala venia gritándole a Bryan, o no nos hubiéramos detenido.

- Sip, _'recordando lo sucedido'_ pero ahora tengo algo mucho mejor! _'tomando el libro'_ Mira Kai! Uno de los tesoros que Bry guarda!

- o.o Es uno de esos mangas que te presta Bryan no? ¬¬ Que tiene de diferenta a los demás?

- Bueno es que este es una edición especial nn que Bry no me quiso prestar, me dijo que lo necesitaba porque quería 'practicar' con Tala algunas cosas que vio aquí o.o

- Entonces debe ser mejor que los demás mangas ne? oo

- Si! Mira! '_abre el manga'_

- Wow! OO ahora entiendo porque Bryan no quiso prestarte este manga Rei…………..ESTA GENIAL!

- SIII! OO mira lo que hacen los chicos '_señala una pagina donde aparecen un par de hombres teniendo relaciones MUY explícitamente' _Kai…

- Que? _'voltea y ve a Rei se lanzarse sobre el'_ Xx Ouch! Rei pesas!.

- Kai-kun…… -/- _'acerca su rostro'_ ./. Me das un beso? _'se sienta sobre Kai'_

- o/o Oh….Ok _'busca los labios de Rei y lo besa muy suavemente'_ vamos a seguir haciendo lo de la ultima vez? o/o (Oh MY! Pues cuantas veces van! OO)

- Aja n/_n 'lo abraza y besa de nuevo, pero haciendo mucho mas contacto con sus tiernos labios, se separa'_

- Rei abre la boca

- O.o para que?

- Los que salen en el manga lo hacen, así que debe sentirse bien. n.n

- De acuerdo _'se acerca a Kai pero esta vez abre su pequeña boca y reciba a la de Kai, quien se separo rápidamente'_ REI!

- OO Que? Me haces cosquillas Kai n/n

- ¬¬ tu chupaste mi paleta de vainilla ne?

- o.o? QUE? COMO? NO! Como piensas eso Kai! n.ñ _'tic en el ojo'_

- Tu boca sabe a mi paleta Rei ¬¬ no puedes engañarme!

- u.u es que se me antojo…

- Tienes que dejarme probar! '_se tumba sobre Rei'_ abre la boca!

- o.o ok! ok! _' cierra los ojos y obedece'_

- Bien! _'se inclina sobre Rei y lo besa, degustando el dulce sabor a vainilla que quedo en la boca de Rei y el sabor del Rei mismo'._

_Sus pequeñas lenguas jugueteando juntas y probando el sabor del otro, explorando la textura de sus lenguas y los dientes. Se separan para tomar un poco de aire y se ven a los ojos totalmente sonrojados._

- Kai?

- Si?

- No vas a tener un bebe o si? o.o?

- QUE? O.O? no seas tonto Rei.

- Pero ya nos besamos, y escuche que cuando se besan puedes tener un bebe y yo no quiero!

- Claro que no, eso es imposible n.n

- A si? o.o y como lo sabes?

- Porque solo tienes bebes cuando bebes vino.

- Eh? O.o?

- Si, la amiga de Tala tuvo un bebe porque fue a un bar y tomo vino y se beso con alguien que conoció en el bar, y luego tuvo un bebe.

- Ah! Entonces no vamos a tener un bebe si nosotros no bebemos? O.o

- Nop u.u así que no hay de que preocuparse! nn (NIÑOS XD)

- Que bien! nOn

- Rei podemos hacerlo ya?

- Eh? sip n.nU

- Bien entonces voy a quitarme esto 'se levanta y se quita la ropa, Rei también se levanta y hace lo mismo' estoy listo Rei, tu primero.

- Porque? Es tu turno Kai! o.ó

- Pero tu chupaste mi paleta así que quedamos a mano ¬¬#

- Ok! ok! ¬/¬U '_se hinca frente a Kai, y se acerca al pequeño miembro de este, lo toma con las manos y se lo lleva a la boca, y empieza a succionar'_

- Rei… -/o

'_Rei estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacia, aun no entendía que era lo que hacia pero le gustaba y le gustaba aun mas la manera en que Kai decía su nombre, haciendo con esto que lamiera aun mas el miembro de este, recorriéndolo con su pequeña lengua'._

- Ah!... -/- _'suspiraba y exclamada Kai al sentir como Rei jugaba con su órgano y el mirarlo con los ojos cerrados lo hacia sentir TAN BIEN!'_

_Rei iba y venia en la pieza de Kai, degustando el extraño sabor del liquido que empezaba a salir de este, aun recordaba la primera vez que lo había aprobado, y no le había gustado mucho, pero después se dio cuenta de que a Kai le gustaba que él lo tragara, y aun mas escucharlo gritar su nombre al hacerlo._

_Cuando sintió que era el momento coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de Rei y le empujo aun mas hacia si mismo, haciendo a Rei apretar sus ojos al saber que venia después._

- AAhh!...Rei! O/O

_Rei se separa de Kai y se deja caer sentado en el suelo, agitado después de haber cumplido su tarea, tenia la cara toda sonrojada y respiraba con dificultad, una pequeña línea blanca caía de la comisura de su boca, Kai se hinco frente a Rei y la lamió, degustando su propio sabor y el de Rei, para después besarle con ternura y una pasión de la que ni siquiera tenían idea que existía, y acaricia el rostro de Rei._

- Rei...eso….me gusto mucho…..pero me toca a mi hacerlo n/n.

'_Se agacha y toma el pequeño miembro de Rei y se lo acerca a la boca, voltea hacia arriba para ver la expresión de Rei, quien tenia los ojos entrecerrados y con un bello sonrojo el las mejillas, esto a Kai lo emociono y de inmediato se metió el órgano de Rei en la boca, empezando a probar de nuevo esa parte de Rei que hacia poco había empezado a saborear, recorriendo su extensión con la lengua, justo como había aprendido de aquellos mangas que el primo de Rei les había prestado para que los dejaran en paz a el y a su hermano Tala._

_Ahí fue donde empezó todo, ver a esos chicos besarse y acariciarse, hacer cosas que los adultos decían que no podían hacer porque eran niños! Que equivocados estaban! El y Rei empezaron a hacer lo que veían hace apenas un par de semanas, explorando la sexualidad de sus pequeños cuerpos, Rei apenas había cumplido 7 años y a el le faltaban un par de meses para cumplir 8, y vaya que lo estaban disfrutando!_

- Ahha! K-Kai!... u/u '_exclamaba Rei con la voz entrecortada'_ Kai… mas rápido… por favor….u/o

'_Kai sonrió para si, aumentando la velocidad y sintiendo al pequeño Rei tensarse ante sus caricias y dejar ese delicioso liquido en su boca, lo trago hasta dejarle limpio y se acerco a los rosados y semi-abiertos labios de Rei y le beso. Siendo recibido gustosamente. Rei abrazo a Kai y se besaron un rato mas, hasta que el aire les hizo falta'._

_Kai tenía a Rei sentado en su regazo, le acariciaba la pequeña espalda, sus pequeños miembros rozándose levemente, apenas friccionándose, pero siendo lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar el deseo en los pequeños._

- Kai… -/- '_abrazado a este'_ emm…..quieres que…. Hagamos lo del manga?

- Te refieres al nuevo? o/O

- Aja! -/-

- SI! n/n pero….parece que duele no? Digo, al chico del manga parece dolerle mucho.

- Si, pero eso pensábamos también de lo otro ne? ./.

- Tienes razón, pero yo seré el que te lo haga! ò/ó

- O/Ó PORQUE!

- Porque yo lo tengo mas grande! ñ/ñ

- QUE! Eso no es verdad! Además estoy creciendo!

- Además yo soy mas grande que tu ò/Ó

- Pero solo por unos meses Kai! ò/o y esa no es una razón!

- Bien la próxima vez te toca si? U/U

- Me lo prometes? o/o

- SIP u/u

- OK! n/n amm…..pero….que tengo que hacer? o/o

- O/O! a ver déjame ver…… _'toma el manga'_ bueno el chico mayor mete un dedo en……O/O! Bueno tal vez si te duela un poco Rei 'mira por toda la habitación buscando algo que le sirva' Ah! Eso es! 'se levanta dejando a Rei aturdido por la acción de Kai

- Que buscas Kai? o.o?

- :D Esto! '_sosteniendo en su mano un frasco de vaselina que estaba a un lado de la cama de Rei'_

- Para que quieres eso Kai? o.O

- Así no te lastimare y no te dolerá…..mucho n.n

- ¬/¬U Oh! Ok.

B- ien Rei, recuéstate boca arriba en la cama

- Ok _'se levanta del suelo y se dirige a su cama, acostándose como Kai le indico'_

- Bien, ahora abre un poco las piernas n.n

- O/O! Eh! Oh! Bueno '_obedece y separa sus finas piernas dejando ver a Kai aquel lugar tan intimo de Rei que debía 'preparar' para su encuentro'._

_Se hinca frente a Rei, quedando justamente frente aquel círculo que debía agrandar, según el manga, para entrar en el y hacerlos felices a el y a Rei (niños XD) tomo un poco de vaselina y con cuidado empezó a untarlo en Rei, este solo mantenía los ojos cerrados en espera que lo que Kai hiciera en el, Kai termino de untar la vaselina y con algo de duda dirigió su dedo medio hacia el pequeño y rosado orificio comenzó a empujarlo hacia adentro de Rei, haciendo que este abriera enormemente los ojos y dejando salir de su garganta una queja._

- KAI! DUELE! 

- Gomen Nasai Rei pero es necesario hacer esto. -/O

'_Siguio empujando su dedo adentro de Rei, hasta meterlo totalmente, haciendo que Rei soltara unas cuantas lagrimas de dolor'_

- Gomen Nasai Rei _' empezó a sacarlo, provocando que Rei jadeara, cuando estuvo a punto de sacarlo volvió a meterlo dentro de Rei, repitiendo la acción lentamente varias veces, Rei respiraba con dificultad y se quejaba con Kai por el dolor provocado por esa labor. Cuando miro que Rei empezaba a tranquilizare dirigió su dedo índice al anillo y le introdujo rápidamente'._

- KAI! O/O Me duele! -/- Ah!...Ah!... _'gemia'_

Hi_zo lo mismo de antes, meter y sacar ambos dedos del interior de Rei y agrego un tercer y último dedo, dejando suficiente espacio para al fin poder penetrar a Rei._

'_Saco los dedos haciendo que Rei diera un suspiro de alivio y tomara aire, se levanto y se coloco sobre Rei'._

- Rei '_mirándolo a los ojos'_ voy a hacerlo.

-_ 'Asiente con la cabeza'_ Si Kai.

'_Con su mano, Kai dirige su despierto miembro hacia donde habían estado sus dedos, la punta de su órgano rozando con el orificio de Rei…..y empezó a empujar…'_

- KAI! AH! '_Cierra los ojos fuertemente y se abraza de Kai'._

- REI! MMm!... _' sigue empujando lentamente y adentrándose en Rei hasta penetrarlo totalmente, y dejando salir un jadeo de satisfacción, se sentía tan bien estar dentro de REI! era como si lo recibiera gustosamente! Era tan calido y placentero! Se quedo así por un momento, sentía a Rei respirar con dificultad y lo escuchaba dar pequeños lamentos de dolor, que poco a poco terminaron convirtiéndose en gemidos que lo hacían querer moverse dentro de Rei YA!'_

- Kai……mm…. _'tomo el rostro de Kai y busco su mirada' _ya puedes continuar_ 'sonrisa'_

- Rei…… 'quedo _maravillado con el rostro de este, se acerco y le beso, al tiempo que empezaba a moverse dentro de el'_.

- AHAA! KAI!...Aaa!……… (o.o cuanto gemido) _'abrazándose fuertemente a Kai y ocultando su rostro en el cuello de este'_.

- Mmmm……Rei!...Ahh!... _'empezando a arremeter mas fuerte contra el pequeño cuerpo de su 'amigo' ambos gimiendo por el éxtasis de la experiencia que compartían y de la que apenas entendían'_.

- AAHH!... _'ambos terminaron juntos, Kai se quedo quieto, aun dentro de Rei, y despacio empezó a salir, para terminar recostándose a u lado de este y girándose hacia el para abrazarlo'_.

- Rei….

- Si….Kai? '_aun respirando con dificultad, aun no sabia porque, pero sentía que debía decirle a Rei que sentía por el'._

- Ah bueno…..yo…… te quiero mucho Rei '_sonrojadp y volteando hacia otro lado'_

- o.O? Nani?

- Que yo te quiero mucho Rei! '_cerrando fuerte los ojos'_

- n/n yo también Kai! _'se lanza sobre el y empieza a besarle el rostro'_

- Pero la próxima vez me toca a mi he! KAI! Lo prometiste! ñ/ñ

- O/o Ok Hehe! n/n Awww! -.- tengo mucho sueño….. '_bostezando'_

- Si yo también, vamos a dormir Kai….. '_se queda dormido sobre el con una bella sonrisa plasmada es sus rostros'_.

_Dejando en el olvido cierto manga…._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_En la parte de abajo de la casa, mas precisamente el la sala, un par de jóvenes de no mas de 18 años terminaban de acomodar sus ropas, que hacia solo unos momentos estaba en el piso, siendo innecesaria para la actividad que habían realizado……2 VECES! _

- Wow! Bryan cada vez eres mejor en esto! n

- Hehe viniendo de una mente retorcida como la tuya eso es un halago Yuriy. ññ (Yuriy es de cariño y solo Bryan lo llama asi n.n)

- Oh vamos no seas tan 'modesto' Bry '_abrazandolo_' en serio que la pase MUY BIEN HOY! '_mira el reloj'_ Rayos! Es tarde mis padres no quieren que llegue tarde a casa!

- Y eso? ¬¬

- Es que mi abuelo nos visita ¬¬U ya sabes como odio al viejo pero si quiero herencia tengo que estar presente! nnU

- ¬¬ Oh Bien, que se le va a hacer…..

- Bueno solo recojo a Kai y nos vamos..he? es le hiciste para que nos dejaran en paz? O.o? no han salido a molestar en toda la tarde?

- Ah! Solo le dije a Rei que no fastidiara y los llevaba a el y a Kai al Zoo ¬¬U y por lo que veo tendré que cumplir u.u

- Solo eso? ¬¬ que miserable eres Bry….pero aun así creo que han estado demasiado callados…

- Tal vez estén leyendo los mangas que le preste a Rei '_bostezo de que no le importa'_

- Mangas? Oo pero tu no tienes nada que pueda entretener a Rei Bryan, solo tienes cosas violentas de samurais, shamanes y fin del mundo, que puede interesarle a un niño de 7 años? ¬¬

- Ah solo le preste los mangas de Gravitaron eso todo…

- ……………..¬¬ ' lo mira feo'

- Que? ¬¬

- Como que QUE? Eso no es para niños BRYAN! ÒÓ

- Ay por favor Yuriy solo es el manga no le preste los remixes o el MEGAMIX esos los guardo muy bien para que Rei no los encuentre, ya sabes como es de curioso… uú _'sacandose la cerilla del oído'_

- Bryan…..donde guardas esos mangas? ¬¬

- Debajo de la cama…..porque? uú '_continua sacandose la cerilla del oído'_

- ……………………………¬¬U

- OH! OH! O.O!

- ……………………………¬¬U

- n.n Na no es como si Rei los hubiese encontrado, sacado, leído y hecho lo que hay en ellos ne? nñ '_tic en el ojo'_ y además esta con Kai…..

- ……………………………¬¬U

- CHANGOS! OO! _'sale corriendo hacia la habitación de su pequeño, inocente y puro primito (AJA si claro! XD) que estaba a su cargo, con Tala (a.k.a. Yuriy) siguiéndole los pasos, llegan a la habitación de Rei he intentar abrirla pero esta se encuentra cerrada con llave, se miran a los ojos con una profunda mirada de TERROR' Muajajaja nOn_

_'Ya desesperado empuja la puerta y la abre………………solo para encontrar………'_

- AWWWW! QUE TIERNOS! ¬ '_ese era Yuriy'_

- COMO QUE TIERNOS! ÒÓ QUE NO VES QUE ACABAN DE TENER SEXO! SOLO SON UNOS NIÑOS!

- ¬¬ Eso debiste haber pesado antes de darle a leer cosas para mayores Bryan

- A claro ahora y tengo la culpa! ÒÓ

- De hecho….. ¬¬ o que? Piensas decirle a tus tíos _''**Tios queridos de mi alma! Saben como no quería que Rei me jodiera mientras me jodo a mi mejor amigo en la sala de la casa, pues le di a leer un par de mangas para adultos y como también esta el hermanito de mi amigo pues decidieron no quedarse atrás y empezaron una temprana vida sexual en su habitación sin la supervisión de un adulto**''_ ¬¬

- …………………OO!...

- ¬¬U

- ………………OO!...NO! ESTAS LOCO O QUE! ME HARIAN VOLVER A RUSIA!

- ¬¬U bien y que piensas hacer?

- Nada ññ 'con el tic en ambos ojos'

- NADA? ¬¬U

- Nop ññ

- Bien tu sabes lo que haces……no espera! O.o no lo sabes! Por eso paso esto! ¬¬

- …………………………….ññ

- uu ni modo……no queda otra mas que……………._Click' Clik' Click' Clik'_ 'tomando fotos con el celular'

- Yuriy……..¬¬U que se supone que haces?

- Que no ves? ñ-ñ tomando fotos…. _Click' Clik' Click' 'continua tomando fotos'_

- Y se puede saber para que? ¬¬U

- En unos diez años mas cuando Kai crezca y yo necesite un favor (a.k.a. traducido al español como chantaje ¬¬) las puedo usar para manipularlo! Le diré '**_Kai recuerdas aquella vez cuando tenias 7 años que te encontré desnudo y recién desvirginado con Rei el primo de Bryan_** n-n'' JUJUJU nOn

- ¬¬ Reacuérdame no hacerte enojar……

- De acuerdo nn _Click' Clik' Click' _'_sigue tomando fotos'_

_Mientras en la cama un par de jovencitos yacían descansando después de la actividad pasada…seguro no seria la ultima vez que lo hicieran…..y quien sabe….tal vez con el tiempo, ese cariño se convierta en algo mas…_

**.:FIN:.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NOTAS:** ¬ AH! Que bello me a quedado! Jijiji bueno eso creo! A mi me encantado . el ultimo fic no me gusto mucho que digamos hehe ñ.ñ pero creo que con este me pongo a mano! Jijiji

Ahora si las notas:

El manga de Gravitaron es de Sensei Maki Murakami ¬ Arigatou Sensei!

Los niños no producen semen hasta la pubertad. Asi que como quien dice eso era puro juguito XD

Hize que Tala y Kai fueran hermanos! XD

Bryan y Rei son primos:D

o.o Bueno creo que eso era todo…..En verdad espero que les haya gustado:D

_**LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW**_

**Y no olviden………..!VIVA EL HANKY PANKY! XD**

**.:Akire777:.**


End file.
